


Two Surprises

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasper plans to surprise Eleanor but she surprises him with some news of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following the king’s death Jasper stayed to help Eleanor and was re-employed as her bodyguard and they began a relationship a few months later. 2 years have now passed.

As Eleanor watched Jasper buttoning up his shirt she instinctively reached down to place a hand over her stomach underneath the bed covers. She had found out that she was pregnant nearly a week ago and she still hadn’t been able to draw up the courage to tell Jasper. Everything was going well between them and she had finally learnt to trust him and she didn’t want things between them to change. She didn’t know how Jasper was going to react to her news.

Walking towards Eleanor, Jasper leant down to give her a quick kiss before grabbing his jacket and making his way out of the room. ‘I’ll be back soon,’ he told her as he closed the bedroom doors softly behind him.

Sighing Eleanor let her head drop backwards onto her pillow as dragged the covers over her face. She knew that she had to tell him today, she couldn’t hide it any longer, but she didn’t know how.

Walking down the hallway Jasper took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves, running a hand anxiously across the back of his neck. He’d been planning this day for months and now it was here he needed everything to go perfectly. Suddenly Ted rounded the corner in front of him and once he caught sight of Jasper he smiled broadly.

‘Today’s the day!’ Ted greeted him cheerfully, but once he saw the look of apprehension on Jasper’s face he added quietly, ‘don’t panic. Everything’s sorted on my end; the gardens are closed to everyone else for ‘maintenance’ and the band are going to be escorted outside as subtly as possible.’

Reassured Jasper smiled back at his boss, ‘thankyou for all your help.’

After giving Jasper a quick pat on the back Ted began walking away again, ‘and I’ll keep the Queen as far away from the gardens as possible.’

‘I’m pregnant,’ ‘We’re having a baby,’ ‘You’re going to be a father.’ Eleanor was trying to practice what she would tell Jasper when he returned but nothing sounded right and it was fraying her nerves. She was pacing backwards and forwards across her room when the sudden ping of her phone made her jump. Once she had steadied her breathing she dragged her phone out of her pocket and read the message from Jasper.

‘Come for a walk with me? I’ll come and get you in 10 minutes.’

Staring at her phone in surprise Eleanor felt a rush of pleasure flood through her that she would see Jasper soon. Quickly she grabbed a jacket and put on some leather boots and was just rising from her vanity chair when Jasper opened the doors.

‘Ready?’ he asked simply, holding out a hand for her to hold onto to. Once she had twined her fingers with his he couldn’t resist bending his head to capture her lips with his in a brief kiss.

Eleanor felt lightheaded as Jasper led her through the palace in silence, both due to weight of the news she needed to share with him and also because of the way his chaste kiss had sent electricity firing through her veins, making her knees feel weak.

Confused, Eleanor broke the quietness as they walked out of the large doors at the back of the palace and into the Royal gardens. ‘Where are we-?’ she began, but was silenced by the scene in front of her.

Eleanor gasped as she caught sight of the beautiful twinkling lights strung between the trees and shrubs lining the stone pathway. As Jasper led her further down the path she heard the faint hum of music. Staring up at Jasper in awe and confusion she was about to ask about the noise when Jasper indicated towards a small string quartet in the bandstand who were playing a beautiful, slow song. As one of the women started singing a shiver went down Eleanor’s spine at the enchanting sound of her melodic voice.

‘Will you dance with me?’ Jasper asked as they reached a small clearing next to the bandstand. Eleanor’s eyebrows rose in shock but she nodded and turned into Jasper’s embrace. As they swayed gently in time to the music she felt herself tense when Jasper’s hand moved down to her hip, as if he could feel the baby. She knew she was being ridiculous but she felt the sudden need to tell him the truth. She was so focussed on getting her words out she didn’t even notice Jasper slowly kneeling on the floor in front of her.

‘Eleanor, will you-‘ Jasper began hesitantly.

‘I’m pregnant,’ Eleanor interrupted suddenly, shocking him into silence. As his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise Eleanor processed the words Jasper had managed to get out and noticed his position. For a few moments both of them simply stared at each other, neither daring to speak first. As Jasper’s gaze moved to focus on Eleanor’s stomach a smile slowly spread across his face.

‘Are you sure?’ Jasper asked carefully. When Eleanor nodded he practically leapt up from the ground, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up from the floor.  
‘So does this mean you’re pleased?’ Eleanor laughed softly.

‘Of course I’m pleased! Didn’t you think I’d be?’ Jasper asked incredulously.

‘I wasn’t sure what you’d think, it’s a responsibility.’

Crouching down and holding onto her hand Jasper beamed, ‘I was going to ask you a question and I think now seems like an even more perfect time.’ Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out a small red velvet box. ‘Eleanor Henstridge, I love you more and more every day. I will do anything to protect you and make you happy, just as I will for our new family member. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?’ He looked up at Eleanor nervously as he opened the box and revealed the huge diamond and amethyst ring.  
Ignoring the sparkling gems and the sound of the music coming from behind her, Eleanor stared at the man in front of her feeling as if she was dreaming. Tears began trickling down her cheeks without her even noticing and she had to take a deep breath before she could respond.

‘Yes, of course I will,’ she replied trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks to no avail. As Jasper threaded the beautiful ring on her slender finger Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows as she realised she recognised the ring. ‘Is this one of the royal jewels?’ she asked in confused shock.

‘Your grandmother helped me to get it. She gave me her blessing to ask you to be my wife and insisted you deserved nothing less than the best, obviously.’ Jasper told her, wrapping one hand behind her back to pull her close and twining one in her hair to pull her head towards his.

Eleanor had to grab hold of Jasper’s jacket lapels to steady herself as his tongue slid against hers, making her go dizzy. Winding a hand around his neck to try and pull him impossibly closer Eleanor knew that she never wanted to be without Jasper. That there was no one she would rather spend the rest of her life with.

‘I love you,’ Eleanor murmured breathlessly as their mouths separated.

‘I love you too,’ Jasper replied earnestly, ‘and I love our baby too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
